Voyager Malofish
The Voyager Malofish is a species of fish that combines the normal genome of a snapper fish and the magical gene of a dragon. It lives in every ocean on Earth and is widely available as pets. In the The Isle of Nipong, the Malofish is called a lóng carp, though it is not a true carp.'' '' History During the Silent Age, dragons disappeared, leaving a spot for a new apex predator. But no such creature exist then, so the other species starts to evolve and change to fit into the dragon's place, mimicking dragon-like traits (like the Lesser-Dragon and the Wingaling Dragon). They were very successful and completely overthrown the dragonkind, driving the dragons extremely close to extinction. Some remaining dragons, desperate to help their kind, transfered their life energy (which contains magic) to the largest bony fish they could find. It was the snapper fish. After the magic transfering process, the snapper quickly evolved to adapt to the magical power inside of them and their numbers exploded. The fish then spread to nearby lakes, rivers and seas until they were all over the globe. The wizards of Nipong likes the appearance of the fish and starts to breed them as pets. They were very popular there and some people traded them to the other continents, spreading their population even more. Now, the snappers are an international species, an apex predator in the ocean and the reason why the dragons are back. Naming At this time, a famous voyager, "insert name here", was traveling around the world and mapping each continent, found out that the snappers likes to travel next to his ships. They protected the ships from underwater rock spikes, giant squids and dragon whales for the entire voyage and the crews were so grateful they named it the Voyager Malofish, meaning "Voyager's Protector". Domestication The Voyager Malofish is an intelligent species of fish, so naturally they are drawn to the safety of the wizardkind. Though small communities like the Isle of Nipong keep the fish as pets, it will be another 50 more years until Nogard deemed the fish population stable enough before being allowed to be kept indoors. Varieties Sea of Kimzar In the Sea of Kimzar, the Voyager Malofish has a blue-ish tinge to it's scales, are more slender than the other variants and has bioluminescence so bright they literally shines outside of the water surface. These Malofishes are strictly herbivores here and cannot digest any kind of meat protein. The Crimson Sea In the Crimson Sea, the Voyager Malofish has a cool grey scale and golden scales covering the top of it's head and belly. Most notably, there is a sword shaped pattern across it's right fin. Aeolian Ocean The Voyager Malofish in this ocean is very similar to the variant in the Crimson Sea, but they're missing the sword shaped pattern on the right fin. Nif Ocean For some strange reasons, the variant of Malofish here grew fur on top of it's head and tail. Barbarian Sea The Barbarian Sea is notorious for the little amount of oxygen in it's waters, so this variant of Malofish had developed a sticky skin to glue air bubbles onto itself, absorbing the oxygen through it's skin. Category:Non-Dragon Creatures Category:Fish Category:Non-Dragon Herbivores Category:Non-Dragon Piscivores